Silence (REdone)
by ParanoidWakkosib
Summary: An evil villian is out to take over ToonTown. He explored a little deeper in the WB past and discovers a toon that has been hidden dormant for 80 years in the dark basement of Termite Terrace... He wants to use it to take over ToonTown. but when he springs it from it's prison, can he control this monster? OCxWakko
1. Remmy or not, here I come

It was yet another hot day in Burbank, California. The sidewalk was sizzling. On one corner of the street you could see three furry creatures, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, humoring themselves by frying actual eggs on it. On the other side of the street was a mime, who was panting like a dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But not every day was perfectly sunny. For deep underground… was a dark room full of pipes and computer screens.

Huge test tubes full of water and projects littered the walls. A man with a black robe clicked away on an iron keyboard. His eyes narrowed as he dug into top secret files on the forbidden domain in the WB studios.

"I'm going to take over Toon Town no matter what it takes." He growled. A pretty blue-haired cat girl walked up to his side.

"But GB, Sir, to take over ToonTown we need to-"

GB whizzed around and smacked her face. "I know. We need to control WB." He gestured toward his computer screen. "I found something that will be most valuable to our plan Janet." He said. Janet rubbed her cheek and frowned.

**Top Secret**

**WB Studio Hidden Toons:**

**Yakko Wakko and Dot- three siblings that were sealed in the WB water tower**

**Shadie- A rabbit toon that was hidden in a secret facility**

**Remmy- A toon that has been hidden in a locked room in the Termite Terrace for over 80 years. DANGEROUS**

GB pointed to the name 'Remmy'.

"We need that one."

Evil laughter echoed through the air.

*Fade out*

**That night**  
A black figure slid past a sleeping security guard and jumped through the window of the all known 'Termite Terrace'. He crawled around on the floor for a bit until he discovered a shiny handle under a rug.

After removing the door, he stared down a deep shaft.

_CRACK!_

He leaped down and stared at a safe door. He bent forward and slowly picked the lock.

Success.

The heavy door swung open revealing a small figure.

It smirked.

*fade out*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yakko cracked another egg and sat it on the sidewalk. Wakko and Dot giggled as it sizzled.

Wakko picked the egg up and ate it. Dot glared. It was Yakko's turn to giggle.

Yakko was about to pull out another egg when a chill ran up his spine.

He was being watched.

He turned to see a cartoon that was about Wakko's height . She looked just like them but with long bangs and had a purple bow.

"Who are you?" Wakko piped.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Your worst nightmare." She grinned and grabbed Wakko's neck.

Wakko swung his leg around and the girl fell to the ground. Yakko jumped on her and rolled her over. "Who. Are. YOU…" He snarled. Nobody messes with his little brother and gets away with it.

The girl pushed him off and unsheathed a dragon cutlass. Yakko gasped and ducked. She swung the sword in all random directions. "I'm. Your. Worst. NIGHTMARE! FEAR ME!" She hollered.

"Awww… looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Yakko taunted.

She smirked. "And what are you? A Disney reject?" She shoved Yakko forward.

Wakko grabbed her wrist. "Hiya cutie!" He leaned forward and kissed her. She backed away,

horrified.

"Get away you stupid trash can." She shrieked. Wakko hugged her. Yakko pried him off the girl.

"What's the matter little girl?" Yakko spat. The girl turned and fled.

"Yakko, that girl is stupid." Dot mumbled angrily. Yakko sighed and glanced at Wakko. He had this dreamy look in his eye.

"She was hot." He said, grinning like the idiot he was.

Dot slapped the side of his head. "Weirdo."

*Fade Out*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You failed me Remmy."

The little toon girl stared at her feet. "I-I'm sorry master…" She said, playing with her ragged purple bow. "I can't use a sword-" GB raised his hand to silence her.

"I gave you a simple starter task. And that was to kill the Warners." He growled. "But I suppose I might need them… You will stay with them in their happy little home. Gain their trust. Here." He threw a small blue and silver robot at Remmy, it was broken and dinged up. "I stole this from Zim. Use this GIR unit to take over WB studios… He's a stupid robot but he'll work. Go on." Remmy picked the broken robot up and stood.

"But , why do I need to take over WB? Why do I need to kill the Warners?"

GB sighed. "Last night I saved you from the prison you were in for 80 years… The WB studio put you there to KILL you. I saved you. The Warners just helped. They were the reason you got locked away all that time. THEY GAVE YOUR KIND A BAD NAME." He hollered.

Remmy's face grew motionless. "Their fault…" She tightened her grip on GIR.

GB smiled from his hooded robe. "Yes Remmy… and to save Toon Town from the evil WB and their evil minions Yakko, Wakko, and Dot… you must destroy them."

"Destroy them…" Remmy parroted. Then her eyes brightened. "Kay kay, Gerald mc Boing Boing!"

GB growled. "Get out of here now!" Remmy latched onto his legs.

"But I love you Geraldine!" She shrieked in a shrill voice. GB kicked her off and tossed her onto the elevator. "Goodbye Remmy."

Remmy waved cheerfully. "Bye Geraldine Buttox!"

*Fade Out*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But you gotta forgive me!" Remmy cried. Yakko stood on the top of the tower and glared at her.

"You attacked my family"

"I mistook you for someone eeeeeelse! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" She sobbed, grabbing Yakko's pant leg. Gir sat on Remmy's shoulder and parroted her movements. Yakko sighed. Remmy gave him big puppy eyes. "I'm Remmy! There! You know my name now!" She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I'm GIR! Now I have tacos in my head!" Gir squealed. Yakko sighed and gestured her in. Dot sat on the couch and gave her the evil eye. Remmy sat at the table and watched as Yakko shot her suspicious looks from across the room.

Phase one of operation over throw is complete. Wakko grabbed Remmy's arm and dragged her into the bedroom. He ran to the far corner and pulled down a retractable shelf. Remmy smiled and sat a blanket down for Gir.

This was to easy.


	2. Go Team Gir!

Remmy crept alongside the yellow wall of stage 6. A janitor was pushing a trashcan out the door. He reached down for his keys. Remmy chucked Gir out of the shadows.

The janitor stared at him. "Hey there little guy!" He bent down and gestured for Gir to come. "Come here little guy!" He clicked and smiled. Gir ran up to him and stared at him.

Remmy snuck up behind the janitor and jumped out of the shadows.

"What the?"

Remmy narrowed her eyes. "Now Gir."

"Tacoooooooooooooooooos!" Gir bent over and a net shot out of his head. The janitor screamed as he was soon caught in the thick net.

"Wh-who?" He stuttered.

Remmy smirked. "Hello. I'm going to take those files now." The janitor shook his head.

"What files?" He said in a tiny voice.

Remmy laughed.

"The ones you have in that stage silly! Geraldine wants them." She giggled. "And you mister janitor, will tell me where ol' Toilet Paper hid them."

"I'll never talk."

"That's alright. You don't have to talk. Gir! Scan the building." Remmy ordered.

The little robot's eyes turned red as he scanned the premises. "Papurz in da blue fairy puppet!" Gir happily ran into the stage. Remmy pranced around.

"I won I won! I'm a winner!" She sang. The janitor frowned as Remmy dragged him away, Gir skipping behind her with the puppet.

"Want to go get ice cream?" She asked after shoving the janitor in the closet. Gir nodded and the happily skipped down the alley, the important files in tow. As they walked down the street back to the tower Remmy was lost in thought.

I kinda… like these Warners…

Is GB telling the truth to me? I remember some of 80 years ago… The Warners… I remember them…

Remmy undid her bow and revealing her broken ear.

Wakko didn't mean what he did…

_Thump_

Remmy crashed into a guy slightly taller than her. He had a round metal cap and red fur.

Another Warner.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent. "You shouldn't be here. It's restricted." Remmy looked nervously at her feet. The toon bent down and lifted Remmy's head.

"I'm Mars. Yakko told me about ya. An' so I looked fer ya. I knew you'd be 'ere." Mars said crossly. "You better return those files girl… I need ta talk to you after words."

Remmy frowned and ran back into the stage. Gir sat outside as she returned the files. When she walked out Mars sat on the ground and beckoned her over. Remmy grabbed Gir and sat down.

"Who managed to free you from wherever you were hidden?"

"Geraldine. Why?"

"Who's Geraldine?"

Remmy nervously shifted. "GB… he gave Gir Gir. And he's a good guy!"

Mars sighed. "Sorry to break it to ya girl… but you've got it all wrong."

Remmy shook her head. "No! Geraldine set me free!" She tightened her grip on Gir.

"Remmy-"

"NO!"

Mars frowned. "Suit yourself Remmy. But every time I catch you trying to do something evil-"

"It's not evil! I'm saving Toon Town from the evil WB Studios! They're the evil ones!"

"No, WB is the good guys, GB is the bad one… Every time I see you make a move against WB… I'm going to give you a job to do. I don't want to; I know yer a good girl. But you need to see the light." Mars said gently. "So this time you tried to steal from WB, that's bad. You're gonna have ter clean Wakko's side of the bedroom…"

Remmy's eyes widened. "Can Gir Gir be with me…?" Mars nodded and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mars stood around a corner and watched Remmy pick rotten food off the floor to throw it in a trash bag. Gir giggled and picked up a banana peel. He ate it. Remmy smiled happily and patted him on the head.

"Mars..?"

He turned to see his youngest nephew, Wakko. He nervously looked at his feet. "Mars, can I help her?" A twinkle shone in Mars' eyes. He gently nudged Wakko inside.

They conversed for a bit before cleaning.

Mars smiled. Those two would make good friends if Remmy would get over her little issue with sides. He was going to have a talk with Thaddeus. If he had known where the Studios were keeping her, Mars would have set her free years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next morning in the kitchen.**

"WAFFLES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFLES AND MASHED POTATOES! YUMMYYYYYYYYY SQUIRRRRRRRELS!" Dot groaned and rolled over, trying to drown out Remmy's screeching robot. We had had her living here for three weeks now. Dot didn't like her at all, there was something… off about her… also, DOT was supposed to be the only cute girl here!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe! WAFFLES!"

Dot picked up her pillow in pure rage and chucked it at Gir. "QUIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! YOU RUINED MY CUTIE SLEEP!" She hollered.

From across her room she could here Wakko and Yakko giggling. She shot them a deadly look and heaved out of bed.

Stupid boys…. Stupid robot… stupid Remmy…

She trudged to the door and slowly opened it, Gir shot past her. Dot rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, everyone already had a seat. Dot sat down by Yakko.

Gir skipped up to the table. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaafles…?" He yelled. Yakko sighed and pulled out five bowls of cereal.

Dot watched as Remmy picked Gir up and carried him to the other side of the room, where he ate messily.

Looking at her own cereal, she wondered why Yakko even let Remmy in the house. I mean, she attacked them the other day! And she is so whiny and annoying. One moment she's pretending to be a bad girl, and next she's crying because she tripped… This girl needed to shape up. BIG TIME.

And she was going to be the one to turn her into a proper girl. She WAS going to have a sister.

Dot stared at Remmy's clothes, a blue tank top with a purple skirt. She had VERY messy hair.

The clothes had to go. And she needed to brush her hair.

Dot leaned against her chair and looked at Gir. That thing needed to be trashed. Like her brothers! She smiled and imagined a life with sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remmy watched Dot glare at her.

What was her problem? Dot never seemed to like her, neither did Yakko. Were they suspicious of her? Did Mars tell them?

Smirking, Remmy turned to Wakko, who was eating messier than Gir. She leaned sideways.

"Psssst, hey… there's candy at the bottom of that bowl…" She whispered. Wakko paused for a moment, his face covered in Lucky Charms.

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

Wakko slammed his face into the bowl, cereal splattering all over Yakko and Dot. Gir did the same.

"HEY!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY DRESS!"

Wakko pulled his face out of the bowl. "Faboo!" Gir just giggled from in his.

*Fade Out*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
****A couple hours later, in the mall.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Remmy screeched, grabbing her blue bow.

Dot sighed and frowned. "Remmy, that bow is old, you need a new one." She grabbed an indigo bow. "See?" She said, waving it in Remmy's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dot growled and tackled her to the ground. People turned and stared as the two toons wrestled around on the floor. Gir just ran around screaming gleefully like the useless robot he is.

Dot pulled off the bow and tied a new one on Remmy's ear. She screamed in protest.

"Hey youse!"

The two ridiculous females perked up and stared at Ralph. He lumbered toward them.

Gir imitated Ralph's movements. "Headless Clown!" He screeched.

Remmy picked him up; Dot grabbed her arm and took off.

Ralph stumbled angrily after them.

*Fade out*


End file.
